The Love of 2 Grimms
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: After Trubel kills Juliette, a new romance begins between her and Nick. Nick/Trubel.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of 2 Grimms**

 **Fandom: Grimm  
Rating: M**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

Nick dropped to his knees, tears springing up unbidden as he stared at the severed head of his mother. Trubel hauled him to his feet, whispering in his ear. She dragged him away. She pushed him into the truck and sealed the doors just as agents broke into the house. She drove to a hotel and got them a room, paying in cash so they couldn't be tracked. Nick collapsed onto the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He sobbed for about a minute before Trubel stifled his sobs by kissing him on the mouth. She put her hand on his chest as they continued to kiss. She pulled him to his feet. Nick felt himself hardening as they kissed, and he pulled her tank top over her head. Trubel removed his shirt, and unbuckled his pants, which he pulled down. He stepped out of his pants as his tongue slid into Trubel's mouth. Nick unbuttoned Trubel's pants, and she pulled them down as they continued to kiss. Her panties were already wet, and she stepped out of them, leaving her standing in nothing but a bra, which Nick reached back and unhooked. Her bra fell to the floor, leaving her completely nude. She broke the kiss and backed up, laying on the bed. Nick moved to where she was, and gently pushed himself inside of her. She cried out in pain as he entered her. Nick immediately stopped, pulling out.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Trubel," he said, concern in his eyes, "are you okay?"

"Yes," Trubel said, "I've just never done this before. Go on, you're fine."

He pushed himself into her again, and she whimpered, mostly in pleasure but with a little bit of pain in it as well. Nick gently slid in and out of her over and over, until he cummed, shooting his seed into her womb. Trubel let out a scream of pleasure as she reached her orgasm as well. He pulled out, and she slid off the bed, dropping to her knees. She took his length in her mouth and began to suck, flicking his head with her tongue as she did. Nick couldn't help but moan as she sucked him off. Soon he cummed again, this time shooting his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all and took her mouth off Nick's cock.

* * *

Nick woke early, laying naked on the bed face to face with Trubel, who was also nude. Nick smiled as he looked at Trubel, who looked so peaceful, and beautiful, when she was sleeping. He reached over and brushed a loose bang out of Trubel's eyes, and her eyes slid open.

"Good morning, Nick," She said sleepily.

"Good morning. Didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't actually asleep."

She leaned forward and kissed Nick softly on the lips. After a minute, she broke the kiss and stood up, yawning just as Nick's phone rang.

"Burkhardt. Okay. I'm on my way."

He hung up.

"Sorry, Trubel, I have to go."

Trubel nodded, and he kissed her very softly. He quickly got dressed, and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of 2 Grimms**

 **Fandom: Grimm  
Rating: M**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Gaygypsy- I would appreciate it if you would not review my story unless you have something relevant to say, such as praise or constructive criticism.**

Trubel walked into the back of the Spice Shop, where Rosalee was.

"Rosalee, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Trubel?"  
"I've been having feelings for someone," the Grimm said nervously, "I slept with him, and I'm not sure if it's inappropriate to ask him out."

"You have feelings for Nick?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to immediately say it was Nick, but yes. Last night I slept with him, and now I feel like I'm in love with him. I've...I've loved him before last night, but I just thought that I loved him as a brother, but now I'm not so sure...What do I do, Rosalee?"

"Well, first let me tell you something you may not know about Nick. If he slept with you, that means he feels some attraction to you. So you do have a chance at getting that kind of relationship with him. But, he is mourning both for the loss of his mother, and the loss of his girlfriend. Give him time to mourn, maybe a month or two. Then tell him how you feel about him."

Trubel nodded.  
"Yeah, I will."

"Trubel," Rosalee said as Trubel turned away, "good luck. And I mean that. Nick's a good man and he's gentle with the ones he loves. You'd be a lucky woman if you were able to get in a relationship with him."

Trubel knew Rosalee was right.

* * *

Nick crouched over the body of the murder victim. There were 2 puncture wounds in the woman's neck, and she was incredibly pale. There was no blood whatsoever.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That depends on what you're thinking. What're you thinking?"  
"Vampires," Hank said, "I mean, 2 puncture wounds in the neck, no blood..."

"Yeah, it's possible. The CSIs think cause of death is exsanguination," Wu said with a frown, "and we've certainly seen weirder."

"Yeah. Wouldn't be the first time a vampire like creature showed up. I mean, there were the Varme Tyv a while back. Those were like heat vampires."

Nick nodded.  
"Okay, let's get the body out of here. Get it to Harper. She'll be able to determine more."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of 2 Grimms**

 **Fandom: Grimm  
Rating: M**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

A man stumbled into the spice shop, blood smeared across his chin. There was desperation in his eyes.

"You have to help me, please!"

Rosalee came out.  
"Yes?"  
"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just...I lost control of myself, and I..."  
The man woged, transforming into a dark skinned creature with scarlet eyes and long teeth.  
"You're a Blutsauger."

"I didn't mean to kill anyone, I just...I lost control of myself. My bloodlust got to be too much, and I couldn't stop myself."  
"What did you do?"  
"I killed a woman. A Kehrseite, as far as I know. I remember it vividly, but I didn't mean to," his voice rose as he begged for help.

"I may be able to help you with your loss of control, but if you murdered someone, I'm going to have to report it," Rosalee said.  
"No, no that's fine...As long as I won't do it again," he said.

"Alright. So, I have a friend who's a detective. I'm going to see what I can do about your loss of control, then I'll call him."  
Two hours later, Nick walked into the shop, but the solution wasn't ready. The man looked at Nick, just as he woged anxiously.  
"A Grimm!"  
He lunged, swinging his sharp claws at Nick, who ducked, punching at the Blutsauger's exposed stomach. The Blutsauger sidestepped, catching Nick by the arms. He picked Nick up and sent him flying away.  
"That's my friend! The one who's a detective," Rosalee shouted, trying to stop the man from continuing his attack.

But the Blutsauger's bloodlust was too strong, and he continued. He turned and lunged at Rosalee, who woged as she evaded his attack. He slammed into the wall, shattering several bottles. Nick lunged at the man, grabbing him by the collar. He pulled him back, attempting to slap cuffs on the man's wrists. The Blutsauger threw him off, and he crashed into a bookshelf. Nick rolled to his feet and drew his pistol. He trained his gun on the Blutsauger. The man lunged again, and Nick opened fire, several bullets striking the Blutsauger's chest and knocking him backwards slightly, but otherwise not affecting him.  
"Blutsaugers are bullet proof, Nick," Rosalee shouted.

"Fuck!"

Nick holstered his pistol and raised his fists, hoping he could survive in hand to hand combat with the man. He swung a fist, barely connecting with the Blutsauger's jaw as the Wesen attempted to evade. The Wesen picked Nick up by the collar and hurled him away. Nick crashed into the wall. Trubel leapt, slamming into the Wesen and knocking him down. The Blutsauger threw her off, and she rolled to her feet.  
"They are able to see where you're going to be! That's how they evade your attacks so well. But they can only focus on one foe at a time. Nick, keep him busy, Trubel, go for the eyes!"  
Trubel drew the knives Nick had given her, and Nick lunged, swinging his fists. Nick unleashed a flurry of blows that distracted the Blutsauger. The Blutsauger evaded and blocked every blow, and Trubel leapt onto him, wrapping her arm around his neck, as she stabbed him in each eye. Blinded, the angry Blutsauger threw her off and lunged at Nick, using his hearing to pinpoint Nick's location. One of the Blutsauger's claws sliced open Nick's shoulder, and Nick cried out in pain. Trubel pinned the Wesen to the ground, wrapping her hands around his neck. She suffocated him, her Grimm strength allowing her to keep him down as she choked him. Her fingernails dug into his skin, and he sputtered. He fell still and she released his neck. Nick clutched his bleeding shoulder as Trubel rose from the Blutsauger's lifeless form.


End file.
